Magdalena Wasylik
Magdalena Wasylik (ur. 31 sierpnia 1995 roku w Sieradzu) – polska aktorka dubbingowa, musicalowa i telewizyjna oraz wokalistka. Na scenie muzycznej zadebiutowała w 2000 roku, w którym to wygrała Turniej Nieujawnionych Talentów w Zduńskiej Woli. Wystąpiła na scenie Teatru Polonia w Warszawie w spektaklu Kobiety – sytuacja krytyczna w reżyserii Krystyny Jandy i w Teatrze Muzycznym ROMA w Akademii Pana Kleksa jako Rezeda. Uczestniczka pierwszej edycji talent show Polsatu Must be the music. Tylko muzyka i The Voice of Poland, nagrała także kilka utworów dla Studia Accantus. Absolwentka LXXV Liceum Ogólnokształcącego im. Jana III Sobieskiego w Warszawie, a obecnie studentka wokalistyki jazzowej na Akademii Muzycznej im. Karola Szymanowskiego w Katowicach. Na stale związana z niepubliczną szkołą muzyczną Preludium I stopnia w Nowym Dworze Mazowieckim. W polskiej wersji serialu Atomówki ''podkłada głos Brawurkę niż Edyta Jungowska. Polski dubbing '''Filmy:' * 2002: Kadet Kelly * 2004: Wirtualny ideał * 2007: Zaczarowana * 2009: Ciekawski George: Małpiszon i gwiazdka – Betsy * 2009: Czarodziejka Lili: Smok i magiczna księga – Mona * 2009: Program ochrony Księżniczek * 2009: Pies, który uratował święta – Kara Bannister * 2010: Pies, który uratował ferie – Kara Bannister * 2010: Troskliwe Misie: Festiwal Prezentów – Szlachetne Serce * 2011: Pies, który uratował Halloween – Kara Bannister * 2012: Fred: Obóz obciachu – Łyżka * 2012: ParaNorman – Agatha „Aggie” Prenderghast * 2012: Kot Prot Gwiazdkę urządzi w lot – delfinica Figa * 2012: Strażnicy marzeń * 2012: Wróżkowie chrzestni: Timmy ratuje święta * 2013: Alfa i Omega: Święta w wilczym stylu – jeżozwierz * 2013: Hokus-pokus, Albercie Albertsonie – Sonia * 2013: Minionki rozrabiają – Margo * 2013: Oz: Wielki i potężny – Dziewczynka na wózku / Porcelanka * 2013: Scooby Doo! Upiór w operze – ** Chrissy, ** Amy * 2014: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks – Adagio Dazzle * 2014: Poszukiwacze świętego Mikołaja – Elizabeth * 2014: Tom i Jerry: Jak uratować smoka – Atena * 2014: Transformers: Wiek zagłady – Tessa Yeager * 2015: Bella i Sebastian 2 – Gabriela * 2015: Nickel-ho-ho-ho-deon! – Isabela Moner * 2015: Pod włos – Monica * 2016: Ever After High: Smocze Igrzyska – Jillian Beanstalk * 2016: Ever After High: Zima Wszech Baśni – Jillian Beanstalk * 2016: Legendy ukrytej świątyni – Sadie * 2016: Matka i córka: Droga do marzeń – Laura Marano * 2016: Monster High – Podwodna straszyprzygoda – Pearl * 2016: Nianie w akcji – Emily Cooper * 2016: Osobliwy dom pani Peregrine – Olive Abroholos Elephanta * 2016: Strażak Sam: Uwaga, kosmici! – Hannah Sparks * 2016: Trolle – Poppy * 2017: Gru, Dru i Minionki – Margo * 2017: Mikołaj ratuje walentynki – ** Ava, ** Rapująca mleczna czekolada * 2017: Monster Island – Veronica * 2017: Pokémon: Wybieram cię! – Verity * 2017: Superagentka * 2017: Transformers: Ostatni Rycerz – Tessa Yeager * 2017: Trolle: Świąteczna misja – Poppy * 2018: Cudowny chłopak – Olivia „Via” Pullman * 2018: LEGO przygoda 2 – Generał Zadyma * 2018: Pułapka czasu * 2018: Strażak Sam: kamera w akcji! – Hannah Sparks * 2019: Rodzina od zaraz Seriale: * 1992: Barney i przyjaciele – ** Sarah (odc. 142, 144, 150), ** Beth (odc. 145) * 2000: Dora poznaje świat – Dora * 2001-2013: Małe zoo Lucy – Lucy (odc. 79-104) * 2004-2013: Leniuchowo – Stephanie * 2004-2007: Szkolny poradnik przetrwania – ** Claire Sawyer, ** Maj (odc. 22), ** Marva Qwerly (odc. 32) * 2004: Świnka Peppa – Świnka Peppa (wersja dla TVP) * 2006: Pinky Dinky Doo – granatowowłosa koleżanka Pinky (odc. 64) * 2007-2015: Fineasz i Ferb – Izabella Garcia-Shapiro (odc. 19b) * 2007-2014: M.I. High – ** Aneisha Jones (odc. 63-88), ** Emily (odc. 81) * 2009: Masza i niedźwiedź – Dasza (odc. 64) * 2010-2019: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Szafran Masala (odc. 130) * 2011: Austin i Ally – Ally Dawson * 2011: Jake i piraci z Nibylandii – Wendy (odc. 86-87) * 2011: Jessie – Ally Dawson (odc. 33) * 2011-2014: Z kopyta – Lindsay (odc. 44) * 2012: Klinika dla pluszaków – Lilka (odc. 114b) * 2012: Lato w mieście – ** Yael (odc. 46), ** sekretarka z Merci Ev Productions (odc. 47), ** hostessa (odc. 47) * 2012: Troskliwe Misie: Witamy w Krainie Troskliwości – ** Phoebe (odc. 4), ** Kaja (odc. 24) * 2012-2015: Violetta – Natalia * 2013: Akademia tańca – Abi (odc. 67-68, 73-74, 77-78, 86, 90) * 2013: Chica Vampiro. Nastoletnia wampirzyca – Wendy * 2013: Grzmotomocni – Sara (odc. 3, 10, 17, 24, 45, 101) * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia – ** Wiwiana, ** skostniałe duchy, ** duchy na gali, ** goście, ** gość na przyjęciu, ** studenci, ** czarownicy, ** gracze, ** wieśniacy, ** dzieci, ** tłum * 2013: Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! – Brawurka (odc. 79) * 2014: 100 rzeczy do przeżycia przed liceum – CJ Martin * 2014: Astrozwierzaki – Sputnik * 2014: Dora i przyjaciele – Dora * 2014: Dziewczyna poznaje świat – Ally Dawson (odc. 36) * 2014: Galaktyka Supersmyka – Wena * 2014: Hank Zipzer – Ashley * 2014: Kasia i Mim-Mim – Fioletta (odc. 96) * 2014: Kirby Buckets – Janis (odc. 57) * 2014: Max i Shred – ** Quinn (odc. 4), ** Juliette (odc. 28-29, 31-37, 39) * 2014: Nicky, Ricky, Dicky i Dawn – ** Tess Dynamite (odc. 3), ** Denise (odc. 6), ** Josie (odc. 14), ** Molly (odc. 22), ** Jenna (odc. 25), ** Syd (odc. 43), ** Emma Kramden (odc. 48, 51, 63), ** Rose Dirken (odc. 67-68) * 2015: K3 – Kim * 2015: Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot – Clara Nightingale (odc. 35) * 2015: Superciapy – Łebska * 2016: Atomówki – Brawurka * 2016: Bizaardvark – Lilly Singh (odc. 17) * 2016: Elena z Avaloru – Marlena (odc. 11) * 2016: Overwatch – Alejandra "Micha" (odc. 4) * 2016: Pokémon seria: Słońce i Księżyc − ** Rapp, ** Anna (odc. 23 serii XX) ** Harper i Sarah (odc. 16, 38 serii XXI) * 2016: Star Darlings: Życzenia do spełnienia – ** Clover, ** Tessa * 2016-2017: Świat Winx – Flora * 2017: Draka i Jajek – Zadie (odc. 13) * 2017: Dzieciaki straszaki – Zoe * 2017: Garderoba Julie – Riley * 2017: Glitter Force Doki Doki – Regina (odc. 9-17, 24-30) * 2017: Magiczny autobus znów rusza w trasę – Kitka * 2017: Mała Marinette – Marinette * 2017: Monchhichi * 2017: Sunny Pogodna – Roxy * 2017: Top Wing Ptasia Akademia – ** Betty, ** mały miś (odc. 2b) * 2017: Vikki RPM – Victoria ’Vikki’ Franco * 2017: Życie w cuglach – Winnie (odc. S01) * 2018: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina – Rosalind Walker * 2018: Detektywi z domku na drzewie – Millie * 2018: Dzieciaki z Harvey Street – Lotta * 2018: Historie z dreszczykiem – Narratorka * 2019: GO! Żyj po swojemu – Lupe Programy: * 2014: Rysuj i graj – Laura Morano * 2014: Violetta: Koncert – Alba Rico Navarro Gry: * 2011: Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów * 2015: Heroes of the Storm – Chronia Kategoria:Wokaliści Kategoria:Polscy wokaliści Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy